Saturday Night Live: Newcomer
by Tails the Possum
Summary: Seth Meyers, head writer of Saturday Night Live, hasn't been interested in something like this in a long time.


**Chapter One**

A darkening sky was cast over the streets of New York as the busy city came to life in the night. The usual sounds of the crowded area, the screeching and honking of cars along with the cluttered busy streets, faded away into the darkness as a new breed of citizens awoke in the dusk.

The head writer uncomfortably stood aside the assorted cast and crew, adjusting the tie strung around his neck. He was slightly entertained by the enthusiasm portrayed by the younger newcomers who had recently entered the featured cast of the popular late-night television show, clearly excited to find their 'break', only to be disappointed when they realized it would be weeks before Lorne allowed them to meet the face of the camera.  
He held the glass of lukewarm beer in his hand as he watched Fred sit beside him on a barstool.  
"What's wrong with you?" His dark eyes studied Seth's expression.  
The _Update_ anchor scanned over him, examining the co-worker. The quirky comedian's Ray Bans rested upon his nose, and a faded black Ramones tee hid beneath a tan aviator's jacket.  
"Nothing." He answered, an enthused smile stretching across his thin lips as he fixed his attention back on the mixed _SNL_ cast. "I guess it's just entertaining to see the new kids come and go."  
The Hispanic actor nodded in thought. "I guess." He spun around to face the bartender who stood behind him. "I'll have a martini, please..."  
"Martini? Are you a bachelorette?" Seth commented with a smile as the employee departed.  
He rolled his eyes in turn. "_Funny guy_..."  
"Yeah, how'd you think I got this job?"  
"Don't think you're special, I'm only a year behind you."  
"Ugh, not this fight again..." Nassim moaned from behind them. They spun around to find the tan girl dressed in a loose pale tunic that fell to her hips, with skinny cargo jeans guiding down to her oxford flats. Beside her stood a sandy-haired girl with bright blue eyes and an army jacket tugged over a blue Paramore tee. Dark navy jeans moved along her narrow hips to red hi-top Converse. She gave a nervous 'I'm-surrounded-by people-who-are-cooler-than-me' smile under her wavy waterfall bangs.  
"Yeah, guys, this is Lizzy." She jabbed a thumb at the newcomer. "Liz, this is Seth 'nd Fred."  
"Hey." The shy girl greeted the two of them, noticing Fred's band tee. "I like your shirt."  
"Thanks. I actually have my own band-"  
"Hey, I'm Seth." The head writer interrupted his friend's self-promotion intentionally. "It's great to meet you."  
"Jerk..." Fred hissed from his seat.  
"It's great to meet you too." The newcomer suddenly sounded a little comfortable. "I've been a fan of the show for a while."  
The barstool's inhabitant examined her suspiciously. "How long is a while, exactly?"  
"She's twenty-six, Fred." Nassim answered, narrowing her eyes at him with annoyance. The Hispanic stuck a tongue at her in response.  
"Heh, straight out of Chicago, the mainstream way." She rolled her eyes at herself after cautiously eying the dispute between her new co-workers. She looked up at Seth with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong with those two?"  
"He's interested in a lot of the new chicks here. Nassim likes to sort of protect them while she can." He replied.  
"Ew." She frowned with disgust. "He's a lil' old for me. I'd stop at forty-four."  
He smiled at her joke and took a sip from his drink. "See? You're fitting in already."  
"C'mon, Lizz, I'll show you the rest of the crew." Nassim finally broke away from her lightning-bolt stare she shared with him, taking her hand and pulling her away. The girl gave a final wave before being introduced at a table inhabited by a few experienced members of the cast.  
Fred looked up at his friend while taking a small sip from his newly delivered drink. His eyes seemed to still be watching her with a small smile.  
"What do you think of her?"  
"She seems nice enough..." Seth replied quietly, apparently not fully engaged in the conversation at hand. It sickened him a little to know he was her age when he started, and He sighed and set his drink down against the bar, siding an uncrumpled five dollar bill beside it. "I'm gonna go."

"Aw, I didn't mean to make you sad." Fred joked and adjusted the folded collar of his jacket. "C'mon, stay for another-" He sighed in realization that the usually upbeat actor had left in a sudden hurry. "Right."

Vanessa sipped from her glass, finishing the third of her drinks. She gave a drowsy-eyed frown at Kate, who sat beside her with a nervous frown. "What?"  
"I think you've had enough to drink."  
"I'm _fine_, Katie." She slurred, fidgeting at the keyboard of her phone.  
The blonde peered over her shoulder cautiously. "I'm not sure you should be texting when you're like this."  
"Alright, I'm drunk. Happy?" she frowned at her and continued to nudge at her device. _"Not at all..."_

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Oh my, I'm so sorry I haven't updated my Parks and Recreation/30 Rock fic since...June?! Gosh, I'm annoyed with myself. So sorry for that, those two people who keep checking. I promise I'll update it! I'm back in school, so I'm a little busy, but I promise. Did I mention that I promise? _

_Anyway, thanks so much for checking this fic out. Reviews are totally appreciated, so you'll make me really happy if you do so. *hint hint* _


End file.
